


A Soldier's Story

by Endless_Madness24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Military, Military Backstory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_Madness24/pseuds/Endless_Madness24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceicilya and her team are one in the best. But when it comes to a search and rescue mission lets just say they get lucky with their teamwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 30, 1868 22:30 hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story to write and all the characters in it are my own original charcters.

“Are we getting any closer to the destination?’ A calm voice asked approaching the pilot. The voice came from a female captain. She was around 5’4” with stern yet calming features spread across her face.

“You just can’t wait to start this mission can you?” asked a young male in his mid 20’s. He had been looking down, hands together but looked up towards her when he spoke. His face was slightly annoyed but you could tell he was actually more worried than annoyed.

She showed no interest in his response and continued to wait patiently for the pilot’s answer.

“We’re about 1 click away from our destination captain” the pilot answered confidently. She nodded and patted his shoulder before going back to her seat. She looked at her team’s faces and inhaled deeply before speaking.

“I don’t think I need to tell you guys why we’re here. What I will tell you is to watch your heads and remember our training. This isn’t like any other mission we’ve done before. I chose this team because it’s our job to bring back our teammate. Our teamwork has always been spot on, so don’t let me down” she said strongly before looking at the back of the helicopter letting her words sink in.

“We’re approaching the destination captain! Get your team ready!” the pilot shouted making a slight left to an abandoned bridge. They all stood up as a young female no older than 21 opened the helicopter door.  
“SHIT!! GET DOWN!!!!” she yelled seconds before an RPG hit the helicopter and crashed into a nearby building.


	2. 09:00 hour’s 13:30 hour’s prior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing comrade causes Ceicilya to offer for her team to go on a search and rescue mission. Only one member is unhappy but what willhe decide?

The young and newly appointed captain woke up to her bunkmate shoving her back and forth. “What is it Salute?” she asked sleepily sitting up straight and stretching slightly. She looked over at the young girl and her face grew very serious. “What’s wrong?” she asked looking at the scared features written on her friend’s face.

“They captured Hawkings” she replied fear growing faster and faster in her eyes.

“Stay here I’ll be right back” the captain replied quickly getting dressed. A wave of thoughts swarmed in her head as she began to think of the worst-case scenarios. She shook her head and looked at the mirror briefly. “He’s going to be alright” she whispered to herself before walking out and headed towards her commanding officers quarters. Her commanding officer was also her father. Without any warning she walked in to see all the commanding officers along with her fellow captains. “Dad what’s this about Hawkings??” she asked completely forgetting about showing any courtesy.

“Ceicilya glad you could join us please sit” he responded gesturing to a seat next to him. She quickly sat down and opened the folder that was already placed there for her. She looked through the contents and placed a hand on her head.

“Someone explain to me how they were even able to get past our defenses” she said slowly growing irritated. She watched as one of the other captains stood up.

“I don’t quite appreciate the accusation you’re making towards my team newbie” he growled clenching his fists.

She looked up at him calmly. “If your team is the one who was in charge of checking the defenses then how is it that these people were able to take away one of our best soldiers without leaving a single trace behind?’ she questioned calmly. Cici watched as he searched for an answer. Knowing he couldn’t find one he slowly sat down rubbing his hands across his face. She stood up a few seconds after and looked at her father. “I request to take my team and do a search and rescue mission immediately. Along with that I would also like to request that all the other teams scavenge the area to see if they left anything behind.” She briefly looked at the expressions of the other captains before returning her attention to her father.

One captain stood up slamming his hands on the table. “Who do you think you are to walk in here making those kind of requests???? You only recently became a captain don’t overstep your place!” he shouted glaring at her.

“I’m making these requests because he is a member of MY team. If anyone is going to save his ass it will be my team and mine alone” she replied confidently. Everyone couldn’t help but look at one another and then at her father. They all knew what his answer would be. Ever since she had joined the army he had given her special treatment.

He merely sighed and nodded. “Alright. I agree to the requests. Go and prep your team I will start giving everyone else their orders.” She nodded and walked out the room. With her head held high she went and searched for her team. As she walked by groups of soldiers she would occasionally ask one of them to relay the news to the other 3 members. She decided to wait by the small training field and watched as one by one her team assembled and stood there for what felt like ages before hearing her speak.

“I can assume that I don’t need to tell you what’s going on. Hawkings has been captured and it’s our job to get him back. We’ll be leaving at 18:00 hours so pack any and everything that you feel we will need. Rendezvous at the entrance 10 minutes before exvil” she said calmly looking at them once she finished.

“Did the commander volunteer us for this or was this your own request?” a young man said stepping forward.

She sighed. “I requested this because Hawkings is a member of this team and it’s our job to ensure that he comes back safely” she looked at him knowing fully well this wasn’t going to end well. He smiled and laughed shaking his head.

“So you did this without asking us first?? We barely have any experience on the field as it is and you’re going to volunteer us for a search and rescue?! Explain your reasoning behind this captain!” he responded angrily.

She stepped up to him and looked over the angry features spread across his face. “I chose this team because we know Hawkings better than anyone here. If one things for sure they didn’t take him away easily. I’m heading to his quarters now along with whoever wants to join me. If you have any more objections you can leave and I’ll find someone else to replace you Ramos.” She walked by him and was followed by the two other members, Salute and Wilson, leaving him there to think. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

“You always do cause problems for us Hawk. What Salute sees in you I will never understand, but you are my best friend. You would do the same thing for me right?” he asked smiling slightly. A small breeze passed by sending chills down his spine. He scoffed as his smile grew. “I guess that’s my answer,” he mumbled before making his way over to his best friends quarters.

Having entered the room he couldn’t help but gag slightly covering his nose from the horrid smell. “What the hell is this smell??” he questioned inspecting the room carefully.

“Some kind of chemical. Glad you could join us Lieutenant” Ceicilya said standing next to him. “Apparently it’s used to knock the target unconscious. At least we know how they were able to take him away so easily, but they would need at least 3 or 4 people to carry him. I can only thank him for being so well built since this can lead us to believe that this wasn’t randomly planned” she explained looking over the small area. Something caught her eye underneath the bunk. She walked over and bent down picking up a torn piece of what looked to be a jacket with a symbol on it. She stared at the symbol trying to figure out where she had seen it before. Salute peeked over her shoulder and gasped slightly.

“Isn’t that the symbol of that new terrorist group that’s been causing a whole mess of trouble recently?” she asked quickly. Ceicilya looked at her and nodded.

“It is. I’m going to go and report this. All of you get ready,” she said calmly as they all dispersed. Cici looked at the symbol once again and clenched the torn material. She quickly made her way to her father’s quarters and saw that he wasn’t there. She asked around and found out that after he had given everyone his or her orders he disappeared. Hearing this news she felt her stomach drop. She spent hours trying to find out if anyone had seen him.

“Captain!” yelled Wilson as he ran up to her slightly out of breath. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere! Exvil is in 5 minutes!” he explained. Her eyes widened as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Shit. Alright I’ll be there in 5 if I’m not then leave without me and I’ll find a way to get to you all” she said quickly. She noticed the small hesitance in his eyes and she smiled. “I’ll make it in time now go” she reassured him watching as he ran off. She ran to get any gear that she would need. She packed it all in a bag and headed to the entrance of their base. She saw the helicopter getting ready to leave. Seeing Ramos at the door she ran as fast as she could to him grabbing his hand as he pulled her in and closed the door behind her.  
“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t make it captain” Ramos said smirking as he sat down in pitch-black helicopter. She rolled her eyes taking a seat next to Salute. After a few hours she stood and walked over to the pilot.


	3. 23:10 hours Present time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceicilya, also known as Cici, and her team have crashed and now need to find an alternative way to get to their destination. A devil coin is what decides their next move.

Cici groaned in pain sitting up slightly. “Is everyone alright?” she asked getting up slowly. She heard muffled replies from everyone and then looked at the gaping hole. She bit her lip and headed over to see if the pilot’s had survived.  
“They didn’t make it did they?” Salute asked walking up to her. Cici shook her head.  
“Come on. We need to start moving. They’ve probably already sent a team to scavenge the area,” she said walking towards a door entrance. Peeking into the hall she signaled them to move. With Wilson at point they cautiously walked down the hallway. Making a few lefts and a rights they came to a locked stairwell. “Alright Salute your up,” she said calmly turning to watch behind them. Salute quickly came over smiling softly and easily picked the lock. Ramos opened the door for Wilson, who in turn checked all corners before signaling that it was safe.  
Carefully running down the stairs they made it to bottom floor. As Salute was about to open the door Wilson pulled her back and covered her mouth as a few men passed by the door with a flashlight. When the light passed he released her and she let out a frightened breath. “Thanks” she said looking at him. He nodded and quietly opened the door. Wilson peeked out watching the men turn the corner.  
“Alright it’s clear,” he said as he closed the door. “What do we do next captain?” he asked looking over to Cici. She looked at the door for a moment.  
“They probably have the entrance guarded. This building probably has a back exit so if we can find that we can avoid an unnecessary firefight” she explained. She took out a coin and turned it over in her hand.  
“Oh come on not that devil coin!” Ramos groaned covering his eyes.  
“Heads we shoot them all down or tails we sneak around and avoid confrontation” she said and flipped the coin. Watching it spin in the air and landing back in her palm everyone waited for her to open up her hand. When she did Wilson nudged Ramos who moved his hand away from his eyes and groaned rather loudly.  
“The devil coin strikes again!” he said loudly attracting a guard who opened the door. Without time to react the soldier ran out and ducked behind cover.  
“They’re over here!” he shouted bringing more guards to assist him. Everyone glared at Ramos who took out a flashbang from his bag.  
“I know I know I blew it,” he grumbled tossing the flashbang out the door hearing it go off. Wilson went first hiding behind a cabinet. He fired a few shots killing 2 guards who were trying to recover. Salute ran out next sliding on her knees to take cover by a wall. She peered over the corner before retreating behind the wall quickly flinching from the sound of gunshots that pierced the corner. Cici came out next running down the corridor. She whipped out her pistol shooting the guard that had just fired and took cover next to his body. She searched him quickly finding a wired walky-talky. She listened only to find them speaking in a language she had never heard of.  
“What are they saying?” Salute asked peering over yet again patiently waiting for her target to peek out. When he did she quickly fired hitting him in his shoulder and chest.  
“I have no idea! Wilson! My position now!” Ceicilya ordered. In no time Wilson was by her side and took the wire from her listening closely.  
“It’s French. We need to move soon reinforcements will be here soon” he replied looking at her. She nodded and bit down on her nail.  
“Alright. Ramos! Salute! Move up on my shot!” she ordered. Quickly shifting from the corner she was hiding behind, to a photocopier she took a deep breath and waited patiently. She heard the guards reloading and waited until she heard their movements shift before firing quickly. When she did both Ramos and Salute ran forward taking care of the remaining 3 guards. Both then checked the left and right hallways.  
“Clear!” they yelled simultaneously. Wilson and Cici walked over to them. She looked down both hallways and sighed. Wilson put a hand to his ear.  
“Go left” he said emotionlessly.  
“Why left” Ramos asked starkly.  
“Because the reinforcements are coming from the right,” he replied annoyed. Cici walked between them down the left corridor.  
“Then let’s disappear before they get here” she said coldly. The 3 lieutenants quickly followed behind her.


	4. 00:10 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking turn of events. What will Cici and her do?

The team stumbled out the back door firing shots behind them. One guard fell then another. Salute took out a grenade biting the pin off and tossed back. Hearing it explode seconds later the team ran through an alley and took cover there. The alley was quiet except for the scurrying of mice. “That was a pretty close call. Good job with the grenade Salute that really helped us” Ramos said smiling at her.  
“We wouldn’t have needed it if you knew how to keep your damn mouth shut!” she barked back and this quickly turned into a small dispute. Meanwhile Wilson and Ceicilya walked down the alley and peered from the corner.  
“It’s all clear captain. What’s our next move? They already know we’re here so a surprise attack is nearly out the question,” he said putting a hand on his head. She tapped her foot and peered back looking over at their target.  
“If we can capture a vehicle and grab some uniforms we could infiltrate unnoticed” she offered looking back at him.  
“Easier said than done since I would then be the only one who speaks French and that could backfire on us,” he said before dropping his bag and opening up the first pocket. He pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed it to her. “That’s all the information they were able to gather from the small pieces they left behind.” She looked over the papers and smiled slightly.  
“I think I have a new plan. Ramos, Salute stop arguing and get over here. We have a plan to discuss,” she said confidently. “We may have to surrender to get the slightest chance of entering the building. However, these men seem to fancy women captives more than men” she said smiling coolly at Salute who returned her smile. “Me and Salute will be captured while you two keep an eye on us from this building right here” she said pointing at the wall she was leaning on. “The snipers you brung should have a hybrid scope so you’ll be able to spot us and everyone else too. We can’t afford to mess up right now so get your inner soldier ready for some action alright?” They all nodded and the guys started heading up the fire escape. Salute stood next to her watching them go up.  
“Are you really going to trust them with those snipers?” she asked smiling. Ceicilya laughed and shook her head.  
“No I’m not but I needed to say that so they could at least get serious right?” They both shared a laugh together before walking out the alley. They started walking to the building and watched as multiple guards ran over to them and held their guns to them. They looked at each other, smiled and went down on their knees putting their hands behind their head. The guards looked at them for a second before grabbing both girls and taking them into the building. The guys made it to the roof and took out the snipers scoping in on them.  
“Do you think they can make it out alright?” Ramos asked concerned. Wilson merely nodded his head keeping a close eye on both girls. Having entered the building the girls were taken into the elevator which started to head to what looked like the top floor. Salute shifted on her feet clearly worried, but was welcomed with a small nudge from her friend. Turning to her she noticed a small smile spread on across her friends face. Seeing that smile made her feel more nervous because whenever Cici did that it would mean big trouble for them.  
“Hey Salute what’s the French word for get down?” Cici asked smiling as she saw a red dot shine in through the window. Salute smiled realizing what she was thinking.  
“I actually have no idea” she responded looking at the guard that was holding her. She smiled up at him and said softly “Goodbye.” The guard looked at her confused before he was shot in the head. Blood splattered on her and the other guard went to pull his gun out. Before he could manage to get it out from his holster he was also shot in the head causing more blood to splatter.  
“Took you long enough boys!” Ceicilya yelled into the mic that was conveniently wrapped around her neck. Salute snickered hearing Ramos complain about losing them in the elevator and not being able to tell who was who. “Alright that’s enough. We’ll be going into a dark zone so I need you both to move closer and higher just in case we need you,” she said. A few moments later the elevator door opened and Salute jumped out checking all three hallways.  
“Clear” she said turning around. “I’m guessing we’re going silent this time?” Cici nodded pulling out a silenced sub-machine gun. Salute did the same and looked down the three hallways. “Which way?” Salute began to ask before seeing Cici walk down the middle hallway. She sighed and jogged catching up with her. They walked down the hallway before arriving at a large set of stairs. “Oh great. Stairs. This should be fun,” she complained before heading up the steps. After reaching the top of the stairs they saw two guards standing in front of it.  
“We shoot on my mark” Cici said aiming at the guard on the right while Salute aimed at the guard on the left. “Three. Two. One. Shoot” she said as they fired at the same time killing their targets. They walked up to the door and set their bags down.  
“Blast charge?” Salute asked already knowing the answer. She set up the charges giving Cici the detonator. They stood on the side of the door ready to burst in when Wilson radioed in.  
“Captain we have eyes on a multiple units leaving the area. They’re placing charges at the base of building I recommend you get out of there fast” he said quickly.  
“Not yet. I need eyes on the top floor room how many are in there?” she asked impatiently.  
He looked over at the room through his sniper. “There’s only one” he replied confused. “I don’t like this captain.”  
She looked over at Salute and nodded. “We’re going in watch our backs,” she said to him before hitting the detonator. The doors blasted open and Salute ran in first. Cici ran in after her holding her gun up. Her eyes widened as she slowly lowered her weapon. Salute dropped her gun altogether and started to tremble. “No. This can’t be happening,” Cici mumbled feeling her gun drop out from her hand.  
“It’s great to see you both here,” the man said getting off of the desk he was leaning on. “Although I wish we could talk for longer this building doesn’t have much time. I hope to see you both again,” he said smiling putting on the gas mask that was in his hand. Seconds after he did smoke started to pour into the room. Salute and Cici soon fell to the ground unconscious from the sleeping gas. The man smiled walking out the room to another older man standing there. “How are you planning to explain this to the them when they get back?” the young man asked as both men walked down the stairs.  
“I can say I had arranged an important meeting with the General discussing the matters of your ‘capture’. Both girls will easily believe me but they will have evidence that you have become a traitor with very extensive knowledge on their team,” the older man responded. The younger smiled at his response.  
“I bet both would be thrilled if they found out you were the one behind the scenes. Especially Cici, you would a riot on your hands commander!” the younger man said as they both shared a laugh.  
“Yes well I think you have just caused your future or rather ex fiancé to have heart attack Hawkings. I’m afraid you will be the one with a riot on your hands. Ceicilya can be dyed any color of the side that I am on. Even if that includes betraying her closest friend.” Both men smiled as they exited the building and stepped into a jet-black jeep. “Those two nitwits should be inside the building by now. Blow it,” the older man said to the soldier in the passenger seat. The soldier nodded and clicked the detonator while the jeep set off as the bombs blew up and the building collapsed.  
The jeep eventually came to an airstrip where a plane was waiting there. “Are you sure about doing this so early in the war? Cici is your daughter after all. Are you sure she won’t bear any resentment once you’ve told her the truth?” Hawkings asked as his commander sat inside the helicopter.  
“Like I said Hawkings she can be dyed any color. We have nothing to worry about. Now insure that the alibi is carried out and continue with the rest of our advancements.” Hawkings nodded and closed the helicopter door banging his hand on it signaling the pilot to take off.


	5. 01:00 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put into a life or death scene what do you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for it being such a short chapter

The two boys quickly scaled down the building making their way quickly over to the building their teammates were in. “Man I knew this was a bad idea!” Ramos yelled as they entered the building. Wilson hit the elevator button and both entered heading up to the top floor. “I don’t think he have much time before they blow this place. We also don’t have any way of getting out of here before it does” he grumbled. Wilson put down his back and took out two grappling hooks. Ramos stared at him dumbfounded. “Were you expecting this to happen?” he questioned.  
“Do you not remember who we have on this team? Those two always put us in these situations during training. They don’t let us use the grappling hooks since the scenarios never require them but, I figured I should bring them just in case.” Both men shared a sigh and Ramos put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You really saved us this time Wilson,” Ramos patted his shoulder as the elevator door opened up. They both looked down the three hallways and then back at each other. “Now if I was a stubborn headed captain which way would I go?” They both shared a smile and jogged down the middle hallway. Opening the doors they sprinted over to where Cici and Salute were laying, still unconscious. “Hey come on you two! This isn’t the time to be messing around. WAKE UP!!” Ramos yelled shaking Cici. She groaned slowly opening her eyes and looked up at him.  
“What’s with that face soldier? I’m not dead yet” she croaked and proceeded to cough. He smiled down at her and patted her back. Looking over at Wilson, who had also managed to wake Salute, he sighed relieved. Moments later they felt the building shake. “Shit.. They probably rigged the place to blow. We have to get out of here.’ Shakily she stood up with support from Ramos.  
“That’s going to be kind of hard since we have no possible way of getting out of here-” He smiled at Wilson and revealed the two grappling hooks that were behind his back.  
“Not those devil things! They hardly ever work when we need them to and the ropes are bound to snap!” Salute protested and was going to continue with her protests until she saw her captains face. Taking a deep sigh she agreed reluctantly. Both men went over to window, breaking the glass and setting up their equipment. Both girls went over to each of them allowing the men to carry them and hook themselves up as the floor started to quickly collapse under their feet  
“GO!” Cici yelled as they glided down the ropes. “Unhook now!” She yelled again as both men unhooked sending them flying into the windows across the street from the collapsing building. Catching their breath Cici ordered Ramos to call for immediate evac since they had received important intel.


	6. May 31, 1868 01:30 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn of events. What will Cici decide?

Walking back to the base Cici started yelling at everyone. With no particular reason as to why she was she stormed into her father’s quarters, seeing him there she went right over and smacked him right across his face. “WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?!?”  
He merely rubbed his cheek and stood up pulling her into a quick hug. She struggled trying to get out from it. Clawing at her fathers jacket, trying to push him away all to no avail. She soon settled down and softly started to cry wrapping her arms around him. “Just take deep breaths Ceicilya,” was all he could say. He knew she was terrified and this made him smile knowing his plan was working. “Come sit. Fill me in on what happened.  
“Wait what??? What do you mean Hawkings is working with them?” Wilson shouted before being hushed by Salute.  
“Its exactly that. Hes working with them… Hes the one that probably signaled for the tear gas to come up…” She was on the verge of tears and Ramos sat next to her hugging her shoulder.  
“Shit.. I'm sorry Salute but… It’s Hawkings. He has to have a good reason for this. He has to..”  
“Don't try to convince yourselves of that just yet” Cici said coming up to them. “Come on. Commander is going to announce it to everyone.” They all followed her into the mess hall to find that they were the only ones there. Suddenly the doors closed and the windows were locked.  
“Hey what the hell??” Wilson shouted pulling out his pistol. Salute and Ramos did the same leaving Cici standing there just ahead of them. “Captain?”  
She didn't respond and continued to walk down the mess hall. Soldiers dressed in black came from the two back left and right doors and surrounded the three. Then Hawkings walked in.   
“So good to see you all again! Ramos. Wilson. And my dear Salute. Come bring her here.” Two soldiers took hold of Salute, who in turn tried her best to fight back. Being forced to be violent one soldier gutted her in the stomach taking her breath away making it much easier to bring her up to their captain. He held up her chin and went to give her a kiss but was welcomed with spit in his face. Hawkings merely smiled and shook his head wiping it off. “Now sweetie why would you do a thing like that?”  
“Go to hell” she growled in reply and peaked at Cici who had a smile on her face. As the two females locked eyes Cici quickly looked away. “Is that it now? You can’t even look me in the eyes? Are you a traitor too?!?” Hearing these words caused Cici to flinch in a way no one has ever seen before. Seeing this made Salute grow silent and when she did their commander walked in.  
“Good to have you all here! Thank you very much Ceicilya for gathering them here. Now the rules right now are simple. Either join our side and live along with the rest of this army. Or die along with your fellow comrades.” Cici’s eyes widened and she looked up at her father in complete surprise.  
“You said no one else would be harmed!” She went to grab him but was grabbed by the guards behind her. She struggled to fight them off before being knocked out with a gun slammed into her head.  
“Now. Make your decisions. You have 30 minutes. We will leave you to decide.” With that everyone walk to the exits, shutting and locking the doors. The only ones that remained were the four teammates. Salute made her way over to her unconscious friend and sat next to her. She pulled Cici onto her lap and hugged her crying silently. 10 minutes later Cici regained consciousness and looked at her blurry teammates.  
“I’m sorry.. I didn't think he would threaten everyone. He said he would only convince you to join… I didn't know he would use everyone else against you..” Her voice started to crack as her eyes welled up with tears.  
“Do you seriously expect us to believe you?!” Ramos shouted. “What made you become a traitor?!?!”  
“He threatened to kill all of you if I didn't…” Hearing this Ramos closed his mouth and thought for a bit.  
“We need to get out of here.”  
“We can’t.. He has the whole place surrounded. The only way would to be to play along until we can kill him and..” Cici stopped short looking at her friend who was still holding her. Salute bit down on her jaw and nodded.  
“We have to kill Hawkings too… He’s not the man i loved anymore… He’s someone else..” Cici held her hand and both girls shared a shaky hug.   
“Look guys… I’ll do it.. I’ll kill both of them. You all just worry about getting everyone out safely. As your captain this is my way of cleaning up the loose ends.”  
“NO! You can’t! He’s your father-”  
Salute was cut off by the serious and dead look in her friends eyes. “He’s not my father anymore..”


	7. May 31, 1868 02:00 hours

The doors opened again. Their time was up and they had barely come up with a full proof plan. “Well children! What is your decision?” Cici’s father asked with a cool smile on his face. Cici stood up first and nodded giving that as her answer. She saw Hawkings move over to Salute offering his hand. Salue took it and allowed herself to be pulled up into his arms.  
“I’m glad this was the decision you ma-” His voice was caught in his throat. He shakily looked down at her to see that not only was his knife, which was hooked on his belt, was gone, it had been stabbed into his rib cage. “Sa..Salute?” He asked softly, his body collapsing to the ground.  
“I love you Hawkings. I truly do. But this isn’t the man i wanted to marry, to have a family with. You were dead to me the moment i found out it was you this whole time.” She spoke harshly, her eyes filled with rage and no emotion left in them. This sight brought Hawkings back to reality. He lifted a shaky hand to her cheek and smiled before his hand dropped and his head lolled back.  
“Ceicilya?! What is the meaning of this?!” Her father demanded raising his pistol to her. She turned her head to him, emerald eyes meeting sapphire eyes. His sapphires eyes trembled at her gaze. There was no life in them. The spark that had filled her eyes for 18 years was gone in that moment. Before he could speak again Cici was in front of him going for the pistol in his hand. He pushed her arm down, whipping the pistol and shooting. She dodged the bullet but watch as it hit Ramos right in his shoulder. Ramos gasped and this turned into a desperate firefight. Shots were fired and dodged.  
Cici tried running to her friends, to help them, but her father managed to put her in a headlock with the pistol right next to her skull. “Now now Ceicilya. Watch as your friends drop one by one. This is what you get for disobeying me.” Cici’s eyes widened as the rings from the guns sang in her ears. Tears streamed down her face as her friends were killed. It was only her and her father alive now in the room. He released her and she crawled over to their bodies covering her mouth. He smiled and came up behind her cocking back the trigger. “It’s your turn.”  
She turned to him, her emerald eyes burning with hate. “I’m not the one thats going to die.” What her father didn’t notice was that she had gathered her friends knives and had them in her hands. She took Wilsons knife first, and whipped around stabbing her father in his calf. He went down with a gasp at the sudden pain. This pain continued when she took Ramos’s knife and brought it down into his shoulder. Yet again another gasp was released and her father coughed up the blood that had come up into his throat. Cici took Salutes knife and kissed the blade stabbing into her fathers spine. She smiled at the loud grunt that came from his throat. He was down, but still alive. She stood up and kicked him over her smile widening at the pain filled expression on his face. “This is what happens when you deceive me.” She bent down and picked up the pistol from his hand aiming it at his head. She took no time in pulling the trigger and walking away from the blood pool.  
As soon as she stepped out the room an alarm was trigger and explosions started to set off. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to escape them. The blasts sang in her ears while she ran. One blasted her forward, disintegrating the clothes from the back, leaving some open skin wounds. Although she had managed to make it out of the base with no missing limbs, open wounds covered her body. She had managed to make it out to the open road, which wasn't very far from the base, and waited for hours. By the time any help had gotten to her she was already unconscious on the ground slowly losing an estimated liter and a half of blood. Although her recovery took a few months her mind had been completely destroyed. Cici was known not to fear anything, but now the one thing she feared was explosions. The doctors eventually released her with a small case of PTSD which she would be able to get over in roughly 3 months. She left the army, being honorably discharged, and had managed some how to involve herself in a new scientific study that was raging through the country. Little did she know this study would complete change her life forever. Literally.

~Fin


End file.
